Momakase
Sylvia Filcak (colour design) |voice = Naoko Mori |alias = Crazy Knife Lady (by Hiro) |personality = Callous, analytical, precise, proud, arrogant, condescending, backstabbing, greedy, peculiar |appearance = Slender, fair skin, red lips, green eyes, long black hair with blue streaks |occupation = Sushi chef Thief Food-fighter |alignment = Bad |affiliations = Mr. Yama (formerly) Obake |home = San Fransokyo |friends = |minions = |enemies = Aunt Cass, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Alistair Krei, Karmi |likes = Being the best, money, cooking, winning |dislikes = Being doubted, rivals, losing |weapons = Graphene blade knifes/katana Toxic Sushi |quote = "I am the best."}}Momakase is a recurring antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a professional thief and master sushi chef. Background Aside from being a professional sushi chef, Momakase is also an extremely dangerous ninja thief, who uses special graphene cooking knives as weapons. One of her signature "moves" is slicing most things in the scene after her heists so that when someone goes to investigate, they see the things fall apart. In the shady district of Good Luck Alley, Momakase also ran an underground cooking competition called "Food Fight" where chefs from around the city compete in extreme cooking challenges. Momakase is proud of her reputation as the best sushi chef around, and does not take kindly to those who doubt her skills or rival her. She can also be backstabbing and greedy, as she tends to betray her clients and sell her stolen goods for an even higher profit. Like Wasabi with his OCD, Momakase is very peculiar of how her sushi is eaten and gets annoyed when people do not prepare or eat it properly. Physical appearance Momakase has a slender figure, fair skin, red lips, and green eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks, tied back. When she is on a heist, she wears her hair spiked up, dresses in a black-and-blue ninja suit and wears a blue eye mask. Powers and abilities *'Acrobatics:' She is a skilled acrobat, capable of leaping across and scaling buildings with ease. As seen in "Fan Friction", Momakase is also a fast runner, being able to outrun Go Go Tomago. *'Swordsmanship:' Using graphene bladed weapons, Momakase is skilled enough to throw knifes with precision at people or things. Weapons *'Graphene Blades:' Momakase's choice of weapons are graphene bladed knifes and katana, which can slice through solid objects in an instant. The blades are so thin they can only be seen from a side angle. Role in the series Momakase first appears in "Food Fight" where Mr. Yama hires her to steal a prototype gravitational disruptor from Alistair Krei, which she does by infiltrating Krei Tech as Krei's personal chef in order to poison him and leverage Krei for the antidote. She only steals half of the device, since the other half his hidden somewhere else in Krei's office. After getting Yama to agree to double her fee, she steals the other half of the device, but instead of handing it over to Yama, she decides to sell it on the black market to the highest bidder. After poisoning Yama and sending him home, she heads down to the Food Fight arena to challenge Cass. Momakase tries everything to make Cass lose, but all her efforts to cheat backfire. When she notices Big Hero 6 in her office, she engages them in a fight after presenting her dish to the judges. She also traps Cass in a net, so she cannot get her dish to the judges before the time runs out. Soon, she accidentally triggers the disruptor when she knocks it out of Wasabi's hand, creating an anti-gravity field that inadvertently freed Cass. As Momakase tackled Baymax through the window pane, she is angered to hear Cass had bested her and quickly forgot about Big Hero 6 to attack Cass, only to get caught in her own net just as Hiro disabled the anti-gravity field. She is later arrested for her crimes. In "Fan Friction", Momakase is freed from prison by Obake, who proposes an alliance for the common goal of eliminating Big Hero 6. A vengeful Momakase accepts. She is sent to create an elaborate trap inside Krei's abandoned facility on Akuma Island, which is scheduled to be destroyed that same night. Momakase kidnaps Hiro's "girlfriend", Karmi, to lure the team to the island where they end up imprisoned, as planned. Momakase then leaves them to die as the facility nears demolition and reports her apparent success to Obake, though her ally stated he expects Hiro to come up with a solution to their predicament. Trivia *Momakase's name is based on the word "Omakase", which is a Japanese phrase referring to a type of meal consisting of dishes selected by the chef in a restaurant. *Momakse was the first villain Jose Lopez designed for Big Hero 6: The Series. Gallery Momakase knife.png Food Fight 12.png|"You work for me now." Food Fight 13.png|Meeting with Yama Food Fight 6.png Food Fight 15.png Food Fight 44.png|Breaking into Krei's office Food Fight 45.png Food Fight 18.png Food Fight 49.png Food Fight 51.png Food Fight 52.png Food Fight 55.png Food Fight 38.JPG|Dueling Hiro Food Fight 46.png Food Fight 20.png Food Fight 57.png|"Want a close look?" Food Fight 59.png Food Fight 47.png Food Fight 48.png Food Fight 22.png Food Fight 23.png Momakase competition.png Momakase smirk.png Food Fight 60.png|Defeated Fan Friction 72.png|"Lovely." Fan Friction 44.png Momakase Meets Obake .jpeg|Momakase meets Obake Fan Friction 49.png Fan Friction 50.png Fan Friction 51.png|"I like this club" Fan Friction 56.png Fan Friction 67.png Fan Friction 61.png Fan Friction 63.png Fan Friction 66.png Fan Friction 64.png Fan Friction 70.png Fan Friction 71.png References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Chefs Category:Asian characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults